Wired
by SmokinItDude
Summary: After leaving high school the PLLs are still wired to their pasts because they have college drama now
1. Chapter 1

Wired

_The Liars try to continue their life after high school and to college. They all go to Hollis College._

* * *

In high school, Alison DiLaurentis was the clique leader, but she was murdered in the summer before their sophomore year. When she disappeared, the group fell apart, but one year later, Alison's body was found. The finding of her body brought the four friends back together. They all bound together to search for clues to try to solve her murder case, but were unsuccessful most of the time. But then, right before THEir senior year ended, Alison's killer was found to be Mona Vanderwaal, a messed up teenage girl who despised Alison because she was a bully and made Mona feel like a big loser that many called "Loser Mona". Mona went to jail and the girls finally felt free. They all got accepted to Hollis College and tried to go, which is where the adventure is now.

"I think it is exciting that we are in college now" Aria Montgomery said grinning "It's a new experience and I'm super excited. I'm going to go check out the classes now." In the hallway when she started walking to her English major class, she saw her ex-boyfriend Noel Kahn and wondered how he even got into Hollis! "Noel what r u doing here?" He smiled at her and said "Aria, I still have feelings for you and I wanna be with u again." He was cute, but she knew better. However, his amazing eyes with an intense gaze lured her back in, and their lips met for a passionate kiss. "Aria, can we get back together?" Noel asked. "I don't know, Noel... we broke up for a reason, but that kiss was rly good. But we shouldn't, I'm sorry," Aria said. "think about it, please! I wanna make u happy" Noel said. "okay I will" Aria said and walked to the classroom still thinkin about Noel. However, she looked up and saw another ex-boyfriend of hers in the classroom. It was Ezra Fitz! "Ezra, what r u doing here?" Aria asked. "I teach here at Hollis... I didn't know u were gonna go 2 school here!" Ezra cried. Aria was stunned and fled the classroom. She and Ezra broke up because her parents forced her to bc he was her teacher.

Spencer kissed Toby and said "I'm gonna miss u babe". Toby smiled and kissed her again "I'll miss u, too. Have a fun first day. Call me and tell me how it is. Maybe I can take u out for a celebration dinner." Spencer smiled and said, "I would love that. I love u Toby". "I love u too, Spencer," Toby said and left. Spencer walked into Hollis and saw her old friend from high school. "Hey Andrew!" Spencer exclaimed. "Spemcry!? Ur in Hollis!? This is great!" Andrew exclaimed. "Ya! What's up?" Spencer asked. "Not much. R u still with that carpenter toby?" Andrew asked. "Yes... Why!?" Spencer asked shocked. "Idk I kinda wanted to try something, but whatever," Andrew said, and walked away leaving Spencer baffled.

Emily called her girlfriend Paige who was at Danby University and said "Hey Paigey, I love u, babe. We should FaceTime tonight." Paige said, "Ya sure. Have a fun first day sweetie. Love u, too!" Emily hung up and walked to class. She loved Paige but she didn't love long distance which was hard bc Paige was all the way in Danby. How would it even work?

Hanna didn't know what to do. A collegr boy was flirting her, but she missed her ex boyfriend Caleb who had moved to Ravenswood and started dating another girl named Miranda. Hanna still loved Caleb cuz they only broke up at the end of senior year, so she was annoyed to know that Caleb was already dating Miranda. She knew she should move on, so she kissed the college boy Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Wired

chapter 2

* * *

"Aria stop running away from me!" Ezra cried. "Y don't u wanna be near me? We can get back together cuz ur in college now and ur parents dont own u." Aria shook her head and said "but ur gonna be my professor and I can't deal with that secret relationship anymore. Goodbye Ezra." Ezra asked, "No Aria, I know u. That's not the end of the story. R u seeing someone else?" Aria confesse. "well I kissed Noel yesterday but we arent back together but he wants to get back together with me but I don't know if I should." Ezra said "I understand. If u wanna be with Noel, I get it. U don't have to be with me if u don't wanna. Goodbye Aria." "Goodbye Ezra."

"Toby, this guy at college named Andrew was from Rosewood high and he was like hitting on me and stuff... he asked me if u and I were broken up but I said no and stuff" Spencer explained. "What!? That Dick!" Toby cried. "He is my friend but I can't believe he would do that when he should know that I love u" Spencer said. "well I love u too Spencer and we r not gonna let him do anytning to u. If he tried to mess with u again I can stop him." "This is why I love u Toby" Spencer said and kissed him passionately. Spencer was over at Toby's place so they started undressing each other and then Toby was naked so he entered Spencer and they had a passionate night of sex and then fell asleep together in bed.

"Hey Emily I can't talk much right now cuz I'm gonna go to my first frat party but what's up babe HOWS HLLIS!?" Paige asked with a grin. "Hey Paige it's good I like the people but I miss u a lot I wish u write here with me. How is Danby?" Paige response "It's good the pool is good and the people are cool. I love you but I gotta go to my party now, so see u later baby!" Emily was disappointed because Paige was hanging up so quickly.

Hanna woke up naked in bed with the college boy Ryan and she felt stupid. She didn't know what happened the night before, but she raced out of Ryan's dorm room to get back to her own. Luckily Spencer wasn't there cuz she was witj Toby that night as u know. However there was a knock on Hanna's door but it wasn't just anybody... It was Caleb!

"Caleb what r u doing here!?"


	3. Chapter 3

wired chapter 3

* * *

Aria did not know what to bc she still had feelings for both Noel and Ezra, but she knew that Noel was the better choice bc Ezra was her teacher and they could get in trouble again. Last time her parents made her stop seeing him bc he was her teacher and it was illegal. "Aria! Have u thought about what I said to u the other day?" Noel asked, walking up to her. "Ya I have but idk Noel" Aria said. Noel nodded his head and said "Look Aria I wanna take u out for dinner so plz gimme another chance. U wanna go out with me for a date this Friday?" Aria smiled and said "Sure Noel, I'll see u friday." Noel walked off smiling. She was happy she accepted his date bc there was nothing wrong in trying a legal relationship again. Ezra told her she had the right to be with Noel anyways. It was just a date with Noel, not marriage.

"Hi Spencer, r u studying for our first exams?" Andrew asked with a grin. Spencer nodded her head and said "Ya, wanna get a good first grade!" Andrew nodded and said "I get what ur saying. I'm studying like crazy too. Remember when we were study buddies back in high school?" Spencer nodded and responded "Yeah I remember We had some good times studying." Andrew said "Do u wanna study again? It'll be like old times." Spencer shrugged and said "Ok I guess. Wanna go to the library?" Andrew nodded and they walked to the library and began studying. Spencer was so CAUght up in studying that she missed two calls from Toby!

Emily hadn't talked to Paige in three days. She sighed and sat down on her bed when Aria came in. "Hey Emily, what's up?" Aria, her room mate asked. Emily responded and said "Long distance sucks! Paige and I barely speak anymore." Aria nodded and said "I know it can be hard but u love Paige so much." Emily said "I do but I don't know how to make this work." Aria said "Well u gotta find time to see her. I think u should plan a trip to surprise her over break" Emily grinned and said "Yes Aria, that is perfect! I'm gonna surprise my girl! Thanks."

"I wanted to see u, Hanna" Caleb said pleadingly. Hanna rolled her eyes and snapped "Oh r u sure ur stupid girlfriend Miranda won't be mad about this?" Caleb sighed and said "Hanna, I broke up with Miranda bc I'm still in love with u! That's why I'm here." Hanna's eyes widened. "You're still in love with me?" Hanna asked. Caleb nodded his head "I'm crazily still in love with u. Being with Miranda wasn't even close to as amazing as being with u was! I miss u and I'm an idiot for breaking up with u so I tracked u down and now I wanna get back together with u. R u seeing anybody else?" Hanna lied and said "No" because she didn't want to tell him about Ryan because she still liked Caleb even though he hurt her with Miranda. "That's amazing! Do u wanna start over and go out with me tomorrow?" Caleb asked. Hanna smiled and said "Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

Wired chapter 4

* * *

Aria was walking to her English class with professor Fitz aka Ezra and he pulled her aside to ask "Aria, can I talk to u for a second?" Aria nodded her head and stepped inside. "Yeah, Professor Fitz. What's going on?" Aria asked. "Aria, we dated for a year u don't have to call me professor Fitz. U know I'm Ezra to u." Aria shook her head and said "no, I'm sorry but we r broken up and we have got to keep a professional relationship again and calling u Ezra will not be good for that." Ezra sighed and said "Ok I understand where u are coming from but this is unprofessional and nobody is around. R u going out with Noel this Friday?" Aria nodded and said "Ya I am but what's it to u. He asked me out and I said ok". Ezra said "It's entirely ur decision to go out with him and I shouldn't be a part of that but I miss u and I... I don't like that ur going out with him". Aria shrugged and said "Well, u gotta get with it bc u and I can't be together. We r over and I'm dating people again. U told me it was ok!" Ezra sighed and said "I know but I just got jealous cuz u know..." Aria sighed and said "U r my professor, an educator of mine! We cant do the secret thing anymore! Maybe if we were under different circumstances, but since ur my educator, we can't do this, and since that, I am gonna go out with Noel" Ezra sighed and said "Ok Aria, I got it. I'm sorry." Aria nodded and walked out of the classroom, where Noel was talking to her and Ezra had to jealously watch.

After school spencer went over to Toby's place to hang out since Hanna said she had company over, AKA Caleb bc he got back in town. Toby was upset with her when he saw her. "Hey babe" Spencer said, trying to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked. "U were with Andrew yesterday! Emily told me!" Spencer sighed and said "Damn Emily, but why does it matter?". Toby's eyes widened and he said "Spencer, Andrew is the guy who is tryign to hit on u!" Spencer sighed and said "Ya I know but we were just in the library studying for an exam, I swear." Toby said "I don't like u hanging out with him!" Spencer asked "Why r u so jealous Toby? Am I not allowed to have guy friends?" Toby said "U can have all the damn guy friends u want as long as they're not guys like Andrew who try to flirt with u!" Spencer snapped "I shouldn't have told u about what happened!" Toby sighed and said "I just don't wanna lose u! I don't like u hanging ariund flirty boys like him!" Spencer rolled her eyes and said "Well ur losing me bc I should have known going to college with a boyfriend was gonna be tough. It's over, Toby". Toby was shocked when Spencer broke up with him and stormed out and back to her dorm.

"I would like to start over with u, Hanna" Caleb said, sitting across from Hanna in a dinner table she set up in her dorm room. Hanna smiled and said "Yeah, but... we can't just forget about everything that happened, right? All that stuff shaped our relationship." Caleb shook his head and said "I wanna forget what happened with Miranda and all that." Hanna folded her arms "Caleb u hurt me, and u broke up with me for Miranda. U can't take that back or avoid the fact that u did what u did! U have to accept it. I can't just start over u. When I look at u, I still think of all the pain u caused me when u dumped me!" Caleb sighed and said "Hanna, I'm so sorry". Hanna shook her head and said "Sorry isn't good enough. I'm sorry, but this date was stupid. We can't forget the past. I'm not ready to move forward with u. Caleb, I would like u to leave". Caleb said "I understand what u mean." He grabbed his backpack and left Hanna's dorm. Walking in shortly after was Spencer "Ugh, I just had a fight with Toby because he was mad that I was hanging out with Andrew and so I broke up with him and I don't even know why! Andrew would never take advantage of me he just wants to be friends and he knows that we r friends and why did I just see Caleb leave? Were u on a date with him Hanna? I thought u were seeing Ryan". Hanna said "I'm sorry about Toby! And it was sort of a date but I told Caleb to leave because I don't think we can move forward. I'll be sticking to Ryan" At that moment, Ryan texted her "oh, it's RYAN!" Hanna exclaimed And smiled.

Emily just finished purchasing her plane ticket to see Paige at Danby over break. She smiled happily, shutting her laptop when Aria walked into their dorm room. "Hey Em!" she exclaimed to Emily. "I took your advice, Aria. I bought a plane ticket to see Paige at Danby over break" Emily said. "Oh my god, that's great!" Aria exclaimed. "But... I'm a little scared about going" Emily confessed. "Why? It'll be so much fun to finally see your girlfriend in person again" Aria said. "I know, and I really wanna see her, but I'm scared that she is gonna break up with me because long distance is too hard when I go" Emily said. "Paige loves you, Emily. Oh, and even if she does break up with u, u have to face the reality of your relationship. You can't avoid what life gives u". Emily nodded and said "You're right, Aria. I know Paige loves me, but if she's truly in love with me, she won't break up with me because of the long distance pain. I can find out how she feels about me when I go to surprise her at Danby".


	5. Chapter 5

Wired

Chapter 5

* * *

It was the day of Aria's date with Noel and she was scared about it. She was sort of hoping she didn't enjoy it as a sign that she was meant to be with Ezra, but she didn't know. She was supposed to start calling him Professor Fitz and all that, so she didn't want to crawl back to him. "Hey, I know im a little early but do u wanna head out for dinner now?" Noel asked. "Sure, I'm ready anyways" Aria responded and followed Noel out the door. He took her to a nice little restaurant off of their campus. They sat down at a table and began talking. They talked almost all night, and Aria was surprised how much she enjoyed herself on her date with Noel. He was so funny and sweet! "I'm gonna use the restroom before we go. Wait here" Noel said, and went to the bathroom. Aria sat at their table and waited for him, but when she turned around, she saw Ezra standing there in the restaurant! Angrily, she stormed over to the table. "Ezra, what the hell r u doing here?" Aria demanded. "I'm just eating" Ezra lied. "No! Did you follow me here?" Aria asked. "Okay, I admit it, I did, but only because I was jealous that u were going out with Noel!" Ezra cried. "That is NOT okay with me! You are my professor, not my boyfriend" Aria said. "You can't deny our history!" Ezra said. "It doesn't matter! That changed when you became my professor again. You need to stop" Aria snapped and found Noel when he came out of the bathroom. Noel drove her back to campus and walked her to her dorm. When they reached the door of the dorm, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, looping her arms around his neck and intensified it. "Good night, Aria" Noel said, pulling back with a grin. She couldn't believe what a good time she had.

"Hey there, tiger!" Andrew exclaimed, walking up to Spencer. "Oh, hey Andrew" she said. "I heard about your break up with Toby Cavanaugh, and that sucks. You guys were together for so long" Andrew said. "Yeah, I know, but i chose to break up with him" Spencer told him, making Andrew grin. "It's better that way" Andrew said. Spencer said "I guess". "Do you wanna come over and watch some movies to take your mind off of him?" Andrew asked. "Sure" Spencer said. They went to Andrew's dorm room and watched movies. When their last movie ended, Andrew cupped Spencer's cheeks and kissed her quickly. At first, she kissed back, but then she pulled away. "I thought you invited me here to comfort me" Spencer said. "I know, Spencer, but I really like u and u and Toby just broke up so I... I don't know. I couldn't help myself" Andrew said. "You took advantage of my broken heart!" Spencer cried. "U said u broke up with him!" Andrew reminded. "That doesn't mean I'm not sad about our break up!" Spencer yelled. "Okay, I'm sorry!" Andrew cried. "I have to go, Andrew" Spencer angrily said and left.

"Hanna, I did something stupid! I kissed Andrew! Well, he kissed me, but I kinda kissed him back!" Spencer cried, barging into their dorm. "What? You guys kissed? What about Toby?" Hanna asked. "I know we broke up, but of course I still love Toby! I felt like Andrew was taking advantage of me, anyways" Spencer said. "You should do what's best for yourself... but Spencer, I'm having a crisis right now. I... I think I might be pregnant!" Spencer's eyes widened, "Hanna! What the hell did u just say?" Hanna choked and said "I think I might be pregnant!" Spencer said "I heard you! Who's the father, Hanna?" Hanna sighed and confessed "I think it's Ryan's. We had sex, and I feel stupid. There's no way Ryan's gonna want to be a father!" Spencer asked "Are you sure it's not Caleb's? Did anything happen on your date?" Hanna shook her head "It can't be. We didn't have sex, and I told him to leave. Ryan's the only guy I've slept with" Just then, Ryan knocked on the door. Hanna opened it and felt a knot in her stomach when he was there. "Hey, babe!" Ryan exclaimed and kissed Hanna's lips briefly. "Oh, hi there, Ryan!" Hanna faked enthusiasm. "Do you wanna hang out?" Ryan asked. "Sure..." Hanna said and left.

Paige hadn't called Emily or answered the calls in such a long time. Emily was getting worried. She was still planning on going to Danby, but she was scared that Paige was going to end things. After thinking for a long time, Emily decided that long distance would be too difficult, and she was going to cancel her plane ticket and break up with Paige as soon as she got the chance. Just then, Paige called her back. "Hey sweetie, I am so sorry that I didn't answer your calls! I've been busy with swim practices" Paige explained. "Oh, it's totally okay. I've just missed you a lot" Emily said. "I've missed u, too. Hey, did you get more beautiful?" Paige sweetly said. "You are more beautiful" Emily said, blushing. Paige sighed happily and said "I've been thinking a lot about how much I love you. You're so smart, beautiful, cute, athletic. You're perfect, Emily Fields, and I love you so much". Emily grinned and said "I love you, too, Paige". And then she decided that maybe it would be better to not break up with Paige!

* * *

**I know it looks bad for Haleb, but I promise Caleb is gonna be a part of the story still! Yeah, there's stuff between Hanna and Ryan, but Caleb will contribute to the storyline.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wired

Chapter 6

* * *

It was finally break, and all the girls were making plans. Aria was kicking back and spending time with her boyfriend Noel, Spencer just hung around and also was going to try something—she was going to go out on one date with Andrew to see how it was, Hanna was trying to spend time with Ryan without thinking about the pregnancy too much, and Emily was getting ready to visit Paige at Danby.

Aria put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket, and was about to head for the door. "Aria, you know you don't have to leave so soon, right?" Noel asked, scratching his head. "I do, I'm busy for the rest of the night" Aria explained. "I know you said that, but I was thinking you could spend the night with me..." Noel said, sighing. "Maybe tomorrow night, sweetheart. Emily's leaving to see Paige at Danby first thing in the morning, so I need to help her pack" Aria told him. "Okay, okay, I got it. Have a good night, baby" Noel said, and kissed her lips gently and briefly before letting her go. When Aria started walking towards her dorm room, she had another encounter with Ezra. "Aria" Ezra said when he saw her. "Oh... uh... Mr. Fitz, what do you need?" Aria asked. "Can we talk in my classroom?" Ezra asked. Aria shook her head and said "Please, I told you to back off. You're my professor, and I don't think this is okay anymore. Besides, I'm seeing Noel now. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Ezra sighed and said "I know, I got the message. I wanted to talk to you about your essay that you handed in, and nothing more than that". Aria bit her lip and said "Oh... okay. What about it?" Ezra explained "Normally your work is so wonderful, but your most recent essay is not living up to my expectations". Aria sighed and asked "Are you giving me a lower grade just because I broke up with you?" Ezra shook his head and said "Aria, I am saying this with no intention of hurting you or getting you back. I want to help you. Is something going on?" Aria shrugged and said "Well, I didn't have much time to write that essay. I've been spending a lot of time with Noel". Ezra said "That may be the problem, but it's okay. You have every right to spend time with your boyfriend. However, I think you and I can find a way to help bring your grade up if this is a reoccurring pattern. If you need any help, I can tutor you". Aria said "That's good to know, Professor Fitz."

Spencer nervously walked to the door of Andrew's dorm room. He opened the door and greeted her by saying "Hey there! I'm ready to go". "Great" she responded, and they walked out together. They got in his car and he drove them to a super fancy place to eat. Andrew really knew how to treat a girl. "You can order anything you want. It's all on me" Andrew told her, smiling. So, they ate that night, talked a little, and Spencer wouldn't lie, she had a pretty good time. It was far from a bad date. At the end of the evening, Andrew took out a box and said "Spencer, I have liked you for the longest time, but you've always been with Toby, so I could never make my move on you. Now that I finally have my chance to be with you, I don't wanna screw it up. I want to show you how much I appreciate you, and I want to show you that I won't ever take you for granted. This all feels like a dream to me... being here with you." He opened the box and gave her an expensive necklace with diamonds. Spencer exclaimed "Oh my god, Andrew! It's beautiful! You can't give that to me! It's so expensive". Andrew smiled and said "Well, I'm glad you like it, but you have to take it. I don't care how much it costed, because this is all I know to do. I couldn't think of a better way to show you how much it means to me to be here with you, so please take it. I really, really, like you, Spencer." Spencer smiled and said "I really like you, too, Andrew". He grinned and put the necklace on Spencer's neck. He drove her back, walked her to her dorm room, and kissed her good night. After Andrew left, Spencer didn't go back into her dorm, and went to Aria and Emily's dorm to help Emily pack for Danby.

Hanna finally put her phone down, and turned back to her boyfriend, who was on the bed. Noticing that she was done using her phone, Ryan turned off the TV and turned to his girlfriend. He leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately. His hands reached her bottom, squeezing. He intensified the kiss by leaning in harder, his tongue moving into her mouth. Hanna pulled back breathlessly, smiling at him. "Ryan, I love this, but I'm tired. I'm gonna get to bed" Hanna said. "I miss you" Ryan said, sighing. "We've been together all night, silly" Hanna said, chuckling. "I know, but half the night, you were on your phone, and I was watching TV! What happened to us? We used to make out, go on dates, have so much fun together... Where did we go wrong?" Ryan asked. Hanna gave him a sorry look. She leaned forward and pecked his lips. "I've got so much on my plate, babe. I promise I'll make it up to you when everything clears itself up" Hanna said. Ryan nodded his head and said "If you wanna let me into your problems, please do. I'm here for, sweetheart." Hanna smiled and kissed him again. "It feels good to know that" she said. Ryan nodded his head and got up from the bed, finding his way out. Right after he left, there was a knock on her door, but she assumed it was either Spencer or Ryan again. However, when she opened the door, she saw neither of those people. She saw Caleb. "Caleb?" Hanna choked, "What the hell are you doing back here?" Caleb sighed and said "Hanna, I know you asked me to leave, but I can't give you space." Hanna shook her head and said "You can't be here. I have a boyfriend, and he wouldn't like this". Caleb rolled his eyes and asked "You mean the weirdo who was walking out of this dorm? You know you could do better". Hanna rolled her eyes, folded her arms and said "Oh, so you think you're the better one? You've hurt me in indescribable ways! Ryan has done nothing to hurt me, he's only tried to make me happy!" Caleb frowned and said "I know I screwed up. Leaving you for Miranda was the stupidest mistake I ever made, but I'm begging you, Hanna! If I got a second chance, I would treat you right! Now that I know what I've lost, I would never lose it again. I would treat you better than Ryan could ever". "I told you that I can't forget the way you hurt me" Hanna said, shaking her head. Caleb furrowed his eyebrows and asked "Hanna, are you crying?" She sighed and answered "It's a long story". Caleb bit his lip and asked "Does it involve Ryan?" Hanna snapped, "That is none of your business, Caleb!" Caleb folded his arms and demanded, "Hanna, tell me what Ryan did to you!" Hanna thought about it. She was going to tell Caleb that she was pregnant.

Emily packed the last of her things in her suit case, and Aria zipped it up for her. Just then, the door opened, and Spencer walked in. "Hey, Hastings! You're a little late. We just finished packing. Where have you been?" Aria asked. "I was out on a date with Andrew" Spencer responded. "Whoa! With Andrew? Isn't he the reason that you and Toby broke up?" Emily asked. "I know, but since we split, Andrew told me he really liked me, and we went out tonight. It was good" Spencer explained. "You're not doing this to get back at him, are you?" Aria asked. "No! If he doesn't want to be with me, then I have the right to try dating other people" Spencer said. "Fair enough" Aria said, smiling. "Enough about me, though! We should all be talking about Emily! Are you excited for the big trip?" Spencer asked. "Of course, but I'm also nervous. It's going to be the first time I've seen Paige in person in a long time, and not electronically over video chat" Emily said. "There's no reason to be nervous" Spencer said. "Yes there is! What if she's changed a lot?" Emily asked. "Her love for you hasn't changed" Aria told her. "I don't know that. What if she's met other people?" Emily asked. "Emily, you're being paranoid!" Aria exclaimed. "Yeah, Emily. Besides! Even if she does break up with you, whatever happens... happens!" Spencer said. "You're right. Spence, you should go. I'm going to bed early. I don't want to miss my flight" Emily said. "Okay, we can do lights out early. Good night, Spence" Aria said.


	7. Chapter 7

Wired

Chapter 7

* * *

Taking her seat in English class, Aria sighed. Then she noticed the papers that were stapled together, face-down on her desk. She furrowed her eyebrows and then flipped the packet around, only to discover that it was her last test. In the corner of the packet was a grade written in red ink, and it was not a pretty one. A C+, to be exact. It was passing, but it certainly wasn't Aria's idea of an ideal grade. Was spending time with Noel affecting her grades? She sighed in disappointment. "Welcome, class. Please take your seats. Your exams are on your desks, so take a look at them," Ezra announced, and started writing on the chalkboard. Time flew by, and the class period ended. As soon as everybody else left the room, Aria walked up to Ezra. "I think I know what this is about, Aria," Ezra said, smirking at her. "What? You know?" Aria choked. Ezra nodded his head and responded, "You want me to tutor you after seeing your exam score." Damn! How did he even know her so well?

"Hey, my little sweetie-pie!" Andrew exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Spencer. He was grinning at her so widely. "Andrew, you are just a little to cheerful today. What's up?" Spencer asked. Andrew grinned and again and responded, "Okay, you caught me! I was going to wait until after our date tonight, but I got you something." Spencer's eyes widened, and she said, "No, you shouldn't have! Look, you just gave me that beautiful and expensive diamond necklace." Andrew said, "...which you should be wearing now. But anyways, I would spend every penny I have on you, Spencer! You mean everything to me. So, here you go. I got you this last night after our first date." Andrew handed her a tiny box, and she sighed and took it from his hands. Taking a deep breath, Spencer opened the box. Inside was a lovely pair of diamond earrings. "Andrew! Diamond, again?" Spencer choked. "Only for you!" Andrew exclaimed, and pecked her cheek. "No, I can't take this from you!" Spencer cried. "But I'll be so disappointed if you don't! I'm not taking no for an answer. They're yours, sweetie. Think of it as our one-day anniversary present. I'll see you tonight, cutie." With that, Andrew raced off.

Hanna didn't end up telling Caleb about her pregnancy. She knew he would get upset and stop hanging around her and trying to pursue her if he knew that she was pregnant with Ryan's baby, and for some reason, she didn't want Caleb to stop hanging around her. But, she was planning on telling Ryan that she was pregnant very soon. In fact, once Spencer left for her date with Andrew that night, she started practicing. "Ryan, I know we've only been together for a short amount of time, but do you remember that night we slept together? Well... I guess something must have happened, because I'm pregnant... and it's your bab—" Just then, Hanna heard a hasty and panicked knock at the door of her dorm room. She rushed to the door and opened it. Caleb shouted, "Hanna! Are you pregnant with Ryan's baby? I heard the whole thing through the door!" Hanna's eyes widened as she snapped, "Caleb, what the hell? Are you eavesdropping on me and stalking me?" Caleb shook his head and said, "I came back to ask you again what was bugging you, but then I heard you talking about Ryan, so I listened in and I heard the whole pregnancy part. What's going on, Hanna? You can tell me, you know." Hanna cried, "I can't, but you already know what it is! I'm pregnant, Caleb! And Ryan is the father, so I'm sure you're judging me and you're going to leave me." Caleb sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and said, "Hanna, I made the mistake of leaving you once, and I've learned my lesson. I would never do it again. I'm not judging you. You have every right to sleep with Ryan. You and I aren't dating, as much as I wish we were." Hanna smiled at him. She didn't expect Caleb to be on her side, but he was.

Arriving at Danby University, Emily stepped into the lobby of the girls' dorm hall. There were so many attractive ladies walking around, but Emily had no intention of talking to any of them. There was only one lady at Danby she wanted to see, and that was Paige. She pulled her suit case towards a random girl and asked, "Do you know what dorm Paige McCullers is in? She's a freshman here." The girl grinned and said, "Damn! You must be Emily Fields, right? You're Paige's sexy girlfriend? I'm friends with her. If you weren't taken, I would be all over you." Emily bit her lip and said, "Wow, that's very sweet of you, but then again, I am taken, and I love Paige. You said you're friends with her, right? Where is she?" The girl smiled and said, "Fourth floor, room 137. If you guys don't work out, you can always find me here. I'm Zoey." Emily smiled and politely said, "Thanks. It was nice to meet you, Zoey." Even though Zoey was flirting with her, she only wanted to see Paige. Getting into the elevator, she made her way up to the floor and room that Zoey told her to go to. Knocking nervously, she waited for an answer. A cute blonde answered the door, "Hi! I'm Tanya. Who are you?" Emily bit her lip and answered, "I'm Emily Fields... Paige's girlfriend." Tanya exclaimed, "Wow! I never thought I'd meet you in person. I'm Paige's roommate!" Emily smiled and said, "I figured." Walking to the door, sipping a can of coke, Paige asked, "Hey Tanya, who's at the door—" Then she saw who it was. "_Emily_?" Paige choked. "Surprise!" Emily exclaimed, and jumped closer to Paige to hug her.


	8. Chapter 8

Wired

Chapter 8

* * *

Sighing, Aria made her way towards her English classroom. It sucked that she had to go for extra hours for tutoring, but she needed it. She wondered if it would be weird with Ezra as her tutor, but her thoughts were cut short when Noel walked up to her. "Hey, sweetie. I'm turning in a paper I forgot to turn in before break. Why are you here?" Noel asked. Aria responded, "Um... I actually have tutoring." Noel furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I don't think that's possible. You're a genius!" Aria chuckled and said, "Thank you, Noel, but I haven't been very focused on my grades since we started dating, so Professor Fitz is helping me out." Noel smiled and said, "Well, that's very nice of him. I'm the distraction, aren't I?" Aria shrugged and said, "Sort of. I just can't get enough of you." Aria chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him briefly. Noel nodded his head and said, "I don't want to be the reason for anything, so we can take a rain check on our date. You deserve to have the extra time to study." Aria hugged him and said, "Thank you for being so understanding, babe." Noel grinned at her and walked away. Aria made her way into Ezra's classroom with a sigh. "Good, you showed up. Where shall we begin, Miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked with a smile.

Spencer was out on another date with Andrew. He took her to yet another expensive restaurant. After ordering their dinner, Andrew said, "Excuse me, darling, but I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." He pecked Spencer's cheek and headed to the bathroom. Spencer nodded her head and started playing with her fork while she waited. Turning around for a split second, she swore she saw Toby. She turned around again and stared at him with wide eyes. What was he doing there? She was actually sort of happy to see him. She rushed towards him, leaving her table. "Toby!" Spencer exclaimed. He got up from his table and turned to face her. "Spencer... How are you?" he asked. "Good. What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't afford places like this," Spencer said. "Yeah, well, it's not me. It's my boss's birthday, so he invited all his employees to help celebrate," Toby explained emotionlessly. "Are you still mad at me?" Spencer asked. "Oh, for dumping me and then going out with the guy we fought about? Not at all!" Toby sarcastically said. Spencer sighed. She understood how bad it looked that she was going out with Andrew now. "Toby, I swear Andrew and I weren't together while we were. It started after I broke up with you," Spencer explained. "Still! You broke up with me and started dating him! We have no reason to even be friends!" Toby yelled. "Maybe it was more than just Andrew that drove us apart! Maybe it was because I felt tied down to be in a relationship before I got into college!" Spencer cried. "Well, if that was the reason, then you could have explained that to me when you broke up with me! I can't believe that now. I know we broke up because of Andrew freaking Campbell!" Toby yelled. Spencer sighed and said, "I know it's weird, but we're in public! Why can't you be mature about this?" Toby shook his head and asked, "How can I be mature when you're on a date with the guy we broke up for? How can I be mature when I have to watch you date him while I'm still in love with you?" Spencer's eyes widened. She asked, "You're still in love with me?" Toby rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously. Why would I ever stop loving you? We've only been broken up for such little time. There's no way I could stop loving you in that time." Spencer wanted to say it back, but she said, "I have to go. Andrew's coming out of the bathroom." Toby sighed and said, "Of course he is."

Caleb sat on the bed with Hanna. "How are you planning on telling him about the baby?" Caleb asked. "I'm just gonna try to carefully tell him!" Hanna snapped. "Why are you so angry at me?" Caleb asked. Hanna responded, "Look, I appreciate all your support, but the last thing I want to think about right now is Ryan and the baby." Caleb sighed and said, "I thought that's what you wanted me here for." Hanna shook her head and said, "Caleb, I've planned how to tell Ryan about it. I'm going to do it tomorrow. Invite him over and just say it... But I asked you here because I want a friend right now. I just want to hang out with you. There was a time that we were friends instead of a couple. For the past years, we've either been dating, or totally hating each other. We can't have either now, so I want a friend." Caleb nodded his head and said, "Okay, I got it. So what do you want to do with your friend? How about we see a movie or something?" Hanna smiled and responded, "I would love to."

Paige and Emily were in bed together, clothes completely on (nothing happened, but Emily assumed it was because Tanya was home). "You're so sweet to come all the way here to surprise me, but why?" Paige asked. Emily frowned and answered, "Because I love you, sweetheart. I wanted to see you again. I just missed you so much, and I couldn't keep seeing you digitally only. So, when break came around, I planned to surprise you and see you. Are you not happy that I'm here? You don't sound happy." Paige shook her head and said, "Emily, that's crazy! Of course I'm happy that you're here. I actually have been meaning to talk to you, and I would rather do it in person than over FaceTime. Do you want to head downstairs and talk?" Emily shrugged and said, "Okay. But why can't we just do it here?" Paige explained, "Tanya's here, and this is kind of a personal, private matter." Paige and Emily headed down and sat on a bench together outside of the building. Emily grabbed her hand and asked, "What's wrong, Paigey?" Paige bit her lip and confessed, "Emily, this is so hard for me to do, but I don't like being tied down in college. There are so many beautiful women here, and this long distance thing is so hard. I can barely find time to talk to you. I think we should take a break." Emily's eyes widened. She asked, "Are you breaking up with me?" Paige sighed and said, "I think so." Emily screamed, "Paige, I flew all the way from Hollis to see you, and then you dump me!? I thought we both loved each other and could make this work!" Paige sighed and said, "I do love you, Emily, but it's so hard. I can't do this long distance thing while I watch other girls go out and have fun. To be with you, I have to be able to see you. I need a girlfriend who can be here with me now." Emily furrowed her eyebrows and said, "But I am here now. Doesn't that show dedication?" Paige sighed and said, "You are so dedicated and loyal, and you are here now. But for us to work, you need to stay. If you were going to Danby, we could work. But you're so many miles away in Hollis! I'm so sorry, Em." Emily shook her head and said, "No, you're not. You're not sorry at all. You've been planning this for a while, I know you have been." Paige stared at the floor and said, "Emily, please. Let's be mature. How about we try and be friends?" Emily yelled, "Friends my ass! We can't be friends. You are dead to me, Paige. Goodbye."


	9. Chapter 9

Wired

Chapter 9

* * *

A professor at Hollis named Jackie Molina, who also happened to be a good colleague of Ezra's, stepped into the classroom. "Hello there, Ezra. What are you up to?" Jackie asked. "Jackie, hey! This is one of my students... Aria Montgomery. I'm tutoring her," Ezra said, smiling. "Wow, it's break, too. Ezra Fitz, you are just such a good man!" Jackie exclaimed. "Thank you. That's awfully sweet of you to say," Ezra said with a smile. "Professor Fitz, I think we should get back to our session," Aria said, biting her lip. "Pardon me, I don't mean to interrupt, but you two shouldn't be in the classrooms at this hour. It's against the school rules. It's getting quite late, anyways," Jackie said. Ezra nodded and said, "Maybe it was about time we wrapped things up for the day, Aria. We can continue tomorrow." Aria was desperate to try to get the session not to end. She was having such a good time, reconnecting with Ezra as they talked about English together! "What!? Professor Fitz, can't you come to my dorm to continue?" Aria suggested. Jackie shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, but that's even worse. Instructors are not allowed in the students' dorms at any hour." Ezra sighed and said, "Aria, it's fine. We've been at it for a long time. I think you can find your way back your dorm. I'm going to walk with Jackie," Ezra said, grabbing his things. Aria stepped out of the classroom. She watched Jackie and Ezra happily chat as they walked away. She feared that they'd get too close and sleep together or something. She was going to call Noel, but he was already her big distraction, so she decided not to, and headed back to her dorm. It felt empty without Emily, though.

Spencer was up in her dorm watching TV. Hanna was out with Caleb that night. She said she had something important to take care of with Ryan, but Spencer didn't understand why she had to bring Caleb for that. But, she decided not to butt in and just watched her late night sitcoms. She sighed when there was a knock on the door. She was expecting Hanna to be back, but it wasn't. It was Toby! Spencer choked, "Toby? What are you doing here?" He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets before saying, "You were whisked away too quickly when Andrew came around the corner last night on your date. Oh, and I think you were whisked away from my life, too." Spencer sighed and folded her arms. She said, "I can't do this right now. You should go." She was about to shut the door, but Toby grabbed her arm. Toby demanded, "When can you do this? You seem to never have time! I don't understand where we went wrong. Was it wrong of me to be jealous that Andrew freaking Campbell tried to make a move on you? I don't think I was wrong!" Spencer said, "Look, this isn't about us anymore. I'm dating Andrew now." Toby looked her in the eyes and said, "I know you're not happy with him." Spencer denied it and said, "He treats me like royalty." Toby raised his eyebrows and said, "I know you, Spence. Money doesn't buy you." Spencer sighed and said, "I'm confused, okay? You told me you still love me, and I love you, too—" Toby cut her off and asked, "So why can't we be together?" Spencer said, "It's not that simple. Something felt wrong about us, and I don't know if you can fix it. I'm testing things out with Andrew. He spoils me, but that doesn't mean we're wrong for each other." Toby shook his head and said, "Yeah, you're wrong for Andrew. That couple never should have happened. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I love you so much, and that means that we're supposed to be together. I'm sure of it. I'm sure we're meant to be." Spencer asked, "How are you sure?" Toby answered, "There are certain things that people are just so sure about..." They stared at each other with extreme intensity before Toby leaned in and kissed her passionately and fiercely. The heat of the moment caused Spencer to kiss back harder, and they eventually fell back on the bed, stripping each other of their clothes. They didn't even process what was about to happen. "Do you have...?" Spencer began, and Toby nodded before their lips collided again.

"Look Hanna, I'm here to support you completely. Just go in there and tell him what's going on," Caleb encouraged. Hanna nodded, took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door of Ryan's dorm. Caleb stood behind where Ryan wouldn't be able to see him, but it was close enough so he could listen to their conversation. Ryan exclaimed, "Hey there, baby! What's going on? It's really late, you know." Hanna nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. I think I need to come inside." Ryan grinned and leaned closer to her to kiss her passionately. Ryan said, "My roommate is out with his girlfriend, so you can spend the night if you want to." Hanna sighed and said, "Ryan, I'm not here for anything sexual right now. There's something important that we need to talk about." Ryan saw the sincere look on her face and took both of her hands, and then sat on the bed with her. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Ryan asked. Hanna sighed and said, "There's no easy way to say this. Actually, I don't know if I can do this alone. Caleb, I need your support. Ryan, this is my old friend Caleb." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "You're not cheating on me, right?" Hanna shook her head and said, "This hopefully doesn't involve the end of us. It just depends on how you take it. Caleb, come in." As he was told, Caleb entered Ryan's dorm room with a nervous wave. "Hey there. I'm Caleb Rivers, it's nice to meet you," Caleb said. "Yeah, you as well. I'm Ryan Parker, Hanna's boyfriend. Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Ryan asked. "You can do it, Hanna. You have to," Caleb said. Hanna nodded her head with a sigh. She looked into Ryan's eyes and confessed, "Ryan... I'm pregnant."

"Emily Fields? What is a beautiful girl like you doing here at this late hour all alone?" Zoey Stuart asked, sitting down at the table with her. "Well, I'm just eating. I have no place to stay anymore, so I'll be lounging here until my flight back to Hollis," Emily explained, sighing. Zoey gave her an apologetic look and asked, "Why is this happening? I thought you were all perked up to see Paige! Why aren't you rooming with your girlfriend until you have to leave? Shouldn't it be a dream trip where you're having so much fun that you hope the week never ends?" Emily sadly answered, "Well, that's what I was hoping for, but no. I wanted a dream trip, but Paige broke up with me, so I have nothing to look forward to at Danby. I'm trying to get an early flight home." Zoey bit her lip and said, "Emily, I know we're not super close or anything, but I don't think you should regret this whole trip just because Paige broke up with you. Maybe this is your chance to meet somebody else. I don't want you bunking in the lounge, so grab your bags." Emily asked, "What? Why?" Zoey grinned and answered, "I'm letting you stay with me. My roommate is visiting her parents over break, so the extra bed is all freed up." Emily exclaimed, "Wow, Zoey! You're really sweet!" Zoey smiled and said, "Don't mention it. Now, come on. It can be like a sleepover. You don't need a girlfriend when you have a friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Lol to the guest who left that long review... I write however I want lmao. I don't feel like trying, so I'll use texting abbreviations if I want to. Oh, and did I say the story follows PLL? I didn't say it was exactly the same. I KNOW Caleb didn't cheat on Hanna in the show. He didn't cheat on her here, either! He broke up with Hanna before anything happened with Miranda. Oh, and along with that, I changed it! It's different than PLL. In my story, Caleb did break up with her for Miranda. It's not the same as PLL. It's not all going to be the same, so back off. Honestly, do you know anybody who actually writes stories with extremely incorrect dialogue? Do you know anyone who actually writes in giant paragraphs when giving their best effort? It's kind of obvious I wasn't. You have to be an idiot or 10 to write like that for real.

Wired

Chapter 10

(moments after the last chapter)

* * *

Aria didn't want to go back to her dorm. Noel had realized that he needed to give her space until she got her grades up, so he wasn't a burden. Aria didn't go back to her dorm... she followed Ezra, who was walking with Jackie. "You've been spending a lot of time with that student of yours," Jackie said as they walked together. Ezra nodded and said, "Yeah, she's a brilliant student, but she started dating this boy at Hollis, and her grades have been getting lower ever since, so she needed some help. I don't mind, though. Helping her is good." Jackie smiled and said, "You are really such a sweet man, Ezra! Boyfriends are always distracting." Ezra smiled back and said, "Thank you, Jackie." Jackie continued, "I think we should spend some more time together. You've been so busy that I couldn't find you." Ezra bit his lip and asked, "What are you trying to say?" Jackie answered, "I'm asking you out on a date, silly! Do you want to grab dinner tomorrow night with me?" Ezra smiled and answered, "You're asking me out? I haven't been on a date in... forever." Jackie happily said, "Of course I want to go on a date with you. Who wouldn't want to? Your next date can be tomorrow if you want, so what do you say?" Ezra answered, "I would love to. I have tutoring, but I can reschedule with Aria. I think a date with you is far more important." Aria felt her heart break a little when he said that, but she knew she deserved it. She told him nothing could happen between them, and then went out with Noel. She pushed Ezra into Jackie's arms! Jackie smiled and said, "That's great. I'll see you tomorrow night, Fitzy." Jackie reached over to hug Ezra before leaving. Jackie walked into her room, and then Ezra started to turn around. Aria didn't want to get caught, so she tried to hide, but it was too late. Ezra saw her. "Aria?" Ezra choked, but she started to walk away. "Aria, come back!" Ezra cried, chasing after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "What is wrong? Were you following me? Did you hear all of that with Jackie?" Ezra asked. "I did," Aria answered. "You ended this! Why are you upset with me? What do you want from me?" Ezra asked. "The thing is, I don't even know what I want! I'm happy with Noel, but I can't help but feel jealous when you talk to her," Aria confessed. "That's normal, but you made it clear. I have to be mature here and walk away. But you should know, I'm not marrying Jackie. It's just one date," Ezra reminded before walking away.

"Ryan, you haven't said a word in a really long time..." Hanna mumbled, tears falling out of her eyes. "Hanna, that's because I don't know what to say!" Ryan screamed. "I'm scared, too! It's not just you!" Hanna snapped. "I know, but I don't know what to do. I just wanted to be a teenager, not a father," Ryan sadly said. Caleb sighed and said, "Ryan, I know this isn't my place to speak, but you're a part of this, too. You're one half of the person who made that baby. You can't blame Hanna." Ryan got up from the bed and slammed Caleb against the wall. He asked, "Why the hell are you here? I don't even want your advice! This is between my girlfriend and I! Who the fuck are you?" Caleb pushed him off gently and answered, "I'm just a friend of Hanna's. Keep it calm, man. We're all friends here." Ryan snapped, "We are not fucking friends! I don't need some insensitive prick telling me how to feel in this situation. I know I made that baby, smart ass!" Hanna yelled, "Stop it! Stop attacking Caleb! He's trying to keep things cool here!" Ryan sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but this is freaking me out, and I'm losing it! I think we need to talk alone. Caleb or whatever the hell it is, can you leave?" Caleb looked to Hanna for a moment, and she nodded. She knew she needed to be alone with Ryan. Hanna took his hand and said, "All I need you to do is tell me how you feel right now. We need to just communicate and talk about what's happening." Ryan shook his head and said, "Not right now, Hanna. I can't talk about this when I haven't even processed it. I know I'm gonna say the wrong thing to you if you stay any longer, so I think you should go." Hanna asked with tears in her eyes, "What are you saying?" Ryan answered, "I'm not saying anything, and that's why I'm making you leave. I don't want to say something stupid while I'm all worked up about this. It's new to me. You've obviously had time to think about this, but I haven't. I've earned some time to think." Hanna nodded and said, "That's fair. When can we talk?" Ryan answered, "I'm not talking too much time. Just maybe one or two days, okay?" Hanna nodded her head, and Ryan smiled. He leaned closer to her to kiss her briefly before letting her go.

The next morning, Spencer woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, but her body felt vulnerable and odd. Then, she looked over to her right and saw a large man, and then the thoughts of the previous night flooded her head. She was naked under those covers, and the man she slept with was Toby! She internally screamed, feeling more scared than ever. If she wasn't dating Andrew, sleeping with Toby wouldn't have been as big of a deal, but she was, and that made her a cheater! Spencer shook him violently, nearly pushing him out of the bed. "S-spence?" Toby choked, waking up. He smiled when he saw her. "Good morning, beautiful," he started, and almost put his arm around her, but Spencer pushed him away. "Toby, you need to get out of here now!" Spencer cried. "What's wrong?" Toby asked. "This shouldn't have happened! I'm in a relationship with Andrew!" Spencer explained. "Last night was so intense that you must have forgotten about your douchey and rich boyfriend," Toby said with a smirk. Spencer shook her head and said, "Stop it, this isn't funny. You need to leave!" Toby sighed and hopped out of bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor. He only put his shirt and boxers before he left her dorm room. Spencer re-dressed herself, and sat there thinking until Hanna got back from wherever she had went after seeing Ryan. "Spencer, hey," Hanna said, stepping in. "Don't you dare do this to me! Where have you been?" Spencer asked. "Um... I left Ryan's dorm and came back here, but you were uh... sleeping in bed with Toby, so I kinda gave you space and slept over at Aria's since Emily's away for break," Hanna explained. Spencer sighed and said, "I feel stupid and guilty inside." Hanna sat on the bed next to Spencer and said, "You love Toby, Spence, I know it. Think about all you guys have been through. You have nothing with Andrew." Spencer sighed and said, "But Andrew is all sweet and sensitive. Toby's just that average big guy who protects the girl." Hanna laughed and said, "You and I both know he's much more than that. He loves you so much, and he is definitely sensitive and sweet. But, I don't want to influence you. Make your own decisions, and don't do anything else without thinking!"

Emily had spent the night at Zoey's dorm. "Good morning, sunshine," Zoey greeted with a sweet laugh. She continued, "You can treat the room like it's yours. I'm done freshening up, so the bathroom is all yours." Emily smiled and said, "Thank you. Actually, thank you for everything. Staying here is such an honor." Zoey chuckled and said, "Hey, it's just me being friendly. You don't have to give some kind of graduation speech." Emily giggled and hopped up from the bed. She said, "I really have to thank you for what you're doing. I was really messed up after Paige broke up with me, and then you took me in." Zoey smiled and said, "You're welcome, Emily. Paige is my friend and all, but I think it was pretty damn bitchy to end things the way that she did." Emily grabbed clothes from her suit case and started walking towards the bathroom. She said, "Zoey, you're a really nice person, you know." Zoey bit her lip and said, "Thank you." Emily nervously stared at the floor before asking, "Are you busy today? Do you want to hang out and get some coffee this afternoon?" Zoey grinned and answered, "My roommate's my best friend, and she's out of town, so of course I'm free, and I would love to hang out with you today." Emily said, "That's awesome. I'll just take a shower and then we can head out." Zoey nodded her head, falling back onto her bed and reading a book. Emily didn't know if she was supposed to think that it was a date or not, but she was just happy that Zoey said yes to whatever the hell they were doing!


	11. Chapter 11

Wired

Chapter 11

* * *

"Aria-a!" Noel whined, wrapping his arms around her. "What's up, Noel?" Aria asked, looking up from her books. "You've been studying nonstop since you got here. When's your study break?" Noel asked, seductively kissing her neck. Aria giggled nervously and bit her lip. Aria answered, "Whenever I feel like I'm all studied out. I told you I would come over as long as you don't distract me from my work!" Noel sighed and said, "You can study and all, but now you're like never making any time for me. I want my girlfriend back." Aria shut her book and turned to face Noel. "Well, now you can have her back for a few minutes," Aria said, leaning in to kiss his lips. "How about for a few hours, instead?" Noel joked, and kissed her again.

"Shall I get the blue suit or the black suit?" Andrew asked, scratching his head, feeling conflicted. "I said either one, Andrew. It doesn't even matter," Spencer responded. "It matters to me, Spence!" Andrew cried, sighing. Spencer stared at the floor and asked, "Why do I have to meet your parents so soon, anyways?" Andrew turned around to take her hands. "Look, I know a lot of people would say that it's rushing, but I want them to like you before we get too serious," Andrew answered. "I think we should call this off until we've been together for a long time. I want to know this can actually last before I start to know your parents!" Spencer cried. "I already told them you're coming, and you'll only disappoint them and make them dislike you if you cancel now," Andrew told her. Spencer sighed and said, "I don't think I'm ready, though." Andrew kissed her cheek gently and said, "Spencer, they're going to love you if you act like yourself. Oh, and you should be preparing! We need to get you a dress for tonight!" Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and said, "But I have so many dresses in my closet." Andrew said, "Well, this occasion calls for a brand new dress." Spencer sighed and said, "No, I don't want to waste my money right now." Andrew chuckled and said, "Two things. One, a dinner with my parents is definitely not a waste! It defines our future. And two, you're a silly goose! You thought I would make my lady pay for her dress? Sweetheart, I'll cover it." Spencer shook her head and said, "Don't do that—" Andrew cut her off and said, "I'm doing it. You don't have to pay a penny." Grinning, he leaned in and pecked her lips briefly. All Spencer could think about was being a cheater. She was meeting Andrew's parents after cheating on him with Toby! And it wasn't just a kiss, it was way more! She slept with him!

"Caleb, Ryan hasn't spoken to me for a whole day! What could he possibly still be thinking about?" Hanna asked. Caleb sighed and responded, "I get where he's coming from. The news of being a father is probably super overwhelming for him." Hanna snapped, "You think I want to be a mother?" Caleb shook his head and said, "He's had like no time to process the fact that he's going to be a father." Hanna stared at the floor, "I guess, but he's not the one who's going to give birth to this thing." Caleb chuckled and said, "It's your baby, not a thing." He paused for a moment before saying, "Hanna, can I tell you something?" She nodded her head. He said, "This is really hard for me... to see you pregnant with a baby that isn't mine. I always thought it would be us raising children together, not you and some guy named Ryan." Hanna bit her lip and said, "I thought you wanted to be friends with me." Caleb said, "I do, but—" Before he could finish, Ryan made his way into Hanna's dorm room without even knocking. "Ryan!" Hanna cried. "Hello, Hanna," Ryan said, sighing. "Have you thought about it?" Hanna asked. He nodded his head and answered, "Yeah, I have. I've thought about it a lot, actually. Caleb, I'm calmer than last time, so I don't want to shove you. I'm gonna calmly ask you to leave for a moment so I can talk to Hanna." Caleb nodded his head and said, "I respect that." He walked out of Hanna and Spencer's dorm. As soon as Caleb left, Ryan announced, "I can't handle the pressure of being a father, Hanna!" She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "The pressure of being a mother is pretty tough on me, too!" Ryan nodded and said, "I know. We're in college. We're not ready to be parents yet. I want to live as a young person." Hanna shrugged and said, "Well, we can't change what we've done." Ryan shook his head and said, "No. There's a chance to save our youth. This is hard for me to say, but Hanna, I want you to get an abortion." Hanna's eyes widened. What?

"Do you actually have to go, Emily?" Zoey asked, sighing. Emily answered, "I wish I didn't, but I do. Tomorrow's the last day of break, and I need to prepare for class." Zoey nodded and said, "I get it... It sucks, though." Emily smiled and said, "It sucks that I have to leave, but I don't think the time we spent sucked at all! I thought my break up with Paige was going to bring me down for the rest of my stay at Danby, but you managed to bring me back up." Zoey happily said, "You're too sweet. With my best friend away, you really managed to give me some good company. I had a wonderful time. Paige picks out the best girls, and she also lets them go, which is why she's stupid." Emily chuckled and said, "You stay amazing, Zoey." The Danby girl hugged Emily tight. "You go live your Hollis life, kid!" Zoey exclaimed. "I will, but you promise to text me?" Emily asked. "Of course! I want to keep in touch and stay close," Zoey answered. "Well, then, I guess this is it," Emily said. "Goodbye, Emily," Zoey sadly said. "Goodbye, Zoey," Emily said with a sigh. Just as Emily started to walk away, Zoey yanked her by the arm and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. "That was... unexpected," Emily mumbled, pulling back. "My gut told me to do it," Zoey whispered, her breath tickling Emily's neck. They were still so close together. Emily bit her lip with a smile before walking away to find her gate at the airport. When Zoey turned around, she saw Paige standing there. "Whoa! Paige! What the hell are you doing here?" Zoey asked. "I didn't want to let Emily go without a goodbye..." Paige whispered, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "You might have missed your chance. She's well on her way to the gate," Zoey said. "Zoey, that's not what I'm pissed about!" Paige yelled. Zoey furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Then what do you want?" Paige angrily said, "I saw you kissing Emily, you bitch!"


	12. Chapter 12

**To the guest: Lol ok bye. I don't give a crap about what you think. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't have to say it's AU if I don't want to. Bye.**

Wired

Chapter 12

* * *

Hanna couldn't believe he actually wanted her to get an abortion! She cried, "Ryan, are you crazy!? I don't want to kill the first baby I have. It's not like we're in high school. We're in college. A lot of people have babies at our age." Ryan shook his head and said, "I know it seems brutal and awful, but think about it! We're so young, and we shouldn't have to give up our youth. Don't you want to keep living young?" Hanna sighed and said, "Of course I want to be young, but we made this mistake, and we have to deal with it." Ryan said, "I don't want to deal with it, Hanna. We can solve this easily." Hanna snapped, "Killing our baby is not solving anything!" Ryan sighed and asked, "What are we doing, Hanna?" She answered, "I'm not killing our baby. We need to deal with what we've done!" Ryan shook his head and said, "Well, then I'm sorry, but I don't want to deal with it." Hanna's eyes widened. She asked, "What are you saying, Ryan?" He stared at the floor and answered, "I'm ending this. I can't support this baby right now. It's your choice if you want to keep it, but I won't be a part of it. I know this means the end of us, but I can't do anything to change that. If you still want the baby, count me out. Goodbye, Hanna." She stared in shock as Ryan walked out her door.

Zoey started to walk away as if Paige didn't say anything. Paige yelled, "I'm talking to you! Get back here!" Zoey turned around, sighed, and asked, "Well, what do you want me to say?" Paige screamed, "I want you to tell me why you kissed Emily!" Zoey shrugged and said, "I have feelings for her, I won't lie." Paige shook her head and said, "Zoey, I thought you and I were friends, and then you kiss her?" Zoey furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Paige, you broke up with her, and she and I started spending a lot of time together. We developed feelings for each other, and then we kissed." Paige snapped, "We may have broke up, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. We needed time apart, and I knew the only way for her to be happy was to not be in long distance with me, and then you suck her back into the long distance thing! Plus, you don't date your friend's ex!" Zoey sighed and said, "It was just a kiss, Paige. A good one, but we're not dating. You made her upset when you broke up with her, so you caused more damage than you know." Paige said, "I wasn't giving up on her. I'm in love with her, Zoey! I just didn't want her to be unhappy!" Zoey rolled her eyes and said, "Well, you failed, because when I found her, she was more than unhappy. She was devastated. So much for love..."

Aria found herself knocking on Ezra's door somehow. "Hi..." she mumbled. "Aria, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked. Aria responded, "I thought we had tutoring today." Ezra scratched his head and asked, "You didn't get my e-mail?" It scared Aria how distant they had gotten. They went back to the normal student-teacher relationship where the student sent e-mails. She remembered the time where she could text him and call him. Aria opened her e-mail app and read the message he had sent. Aria asked, "You can't make it because you're busy? What? You don't seem busy to me." Ezra sighed and said, "I have plans in a few minutes. Listen, Aria, I think we should call off the tutoring for a while. I've got some new stuff in my life that I need to explore." Aria was confused. Explore? What did he mean? She sighed and said, "Well, if that's what you want, then I'll find a new tutor. Did you just wake up? It's almost the evening!" Ezra shook his head and said, "It's just a lazy day. Sweats and a t-shirt when I'm lazy." Aria chuckled, but her joy was stopped when she saw Jackie approaching the door. "Ezra, honey! Who's at the door?" Jackie asked, making her way to the door and wrapping her arms around Ezra. Aria's body tensed up when she saw that Jackie was wearing Ezra's flannel shirt. Holy fuck. They were sleeping together! "Jackie, I'll meet you inside. I have to take care of a student," Ezra said, shooing her with his hand. "How unprofessional is it that a student knows where you live?" Jackie asked. Ezra responded, "We're not strangers. Uh... she's a family friend of mine. You know Byron Montgomery of Hollis? This is his daughter." Jackie exclaimed, "Byron Montgomery's daughter!? What an honor! Um, I'll be inside, babe." She kissed Ezra's cheek before walking back inside. Ezra sighed and said, "Aria, I know it looks bad..." Aria squinted and cried, "It is bad, Ezra! You're screwing her already?" Ezra defended himself and said, "I am a grown man, Aria. Sex isn't something I have to shy away from. I went on a date with Jackie, and it went well. We're not official or anything, but I've been seeing her, and we've slept together a few times." Aria snapped, "Oh, so this has happened a few times?" Ezra nodded and said, "I won't lie, yes. But why does it matter? You're not my girlfriend, and if you're just my student, you're awfully nosy. I shouldn't have to justify who I see. I don't care if you screw Noel." Aria angrily said, "You're right, Ezra. I'm stupid. Goodbye." She stormed away from him, getting into her car. She saw him go back inside to fucking Jackie! Pulling out her phone, she called Noel. She was going to do it with him if Ezra would do it with Jackie. Ezra didn't know that she had never had sex with Noel, but she planned on changing that.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Alfred Campbell, and this is my wife Margaret," a man said, allowing his son's girlfriend into his house. She bit her lip and said, "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Spencer. Andrew's talked a lot about you guys." Alfred grinned and said, "I hope they're good things! And I know who you are, dolly. Andrew says great things about you. Please, call me Alfred, not sir." All of them took a seat at the dining table. Margaret said, "It's really wonderful to see you, dear. Andrew really wants something with you, so we know this is serious." Spencer bit her lip and said, "Yeah, but we're just testing things out. It's nothing official." Andrew grinned and said, "It's not just anything to me, Spencer. There's a reason for this rushed dinner." Alfred exclaimed, "Oh, this is lovely!" Andrew grabbed a velvet box from behind his back, causing Spencer's eyes to widen. Was he actually proposing? Andrew began, "Spencer Hastings, we have been together a really short time, but I want—" Spencer cut him off and said, "—Andrew, I can't marry you!" Andrew shook his head, laughed, and said, "Sweetie, I'm not proposing. I wanted to tell you that I want a future with you, so I got us promise rings. I want it to be official, and I want everybody to know that you're mine." Spencer felt guilty as Andrew slid the ring onto her finger. Margaret exclaimed, "This is truly beautiful! Our son finally found somebody that he really loves!" Alfred put his arm around Spencer and said, "Let's celebrate this night and have the dinner my wife has been cooking up all evening!" Alfred and Margaret walked to the kitchen, leaving Spencer and Andrew alone. "We have a few minutes alone while my parents get the dinner," Andrew said, winking at her. He gave her lips a short kiss, but noticed that she wasn't kissing back. He asked, "Spencer, what's wrong?" She sighed and answered, "There's something I have to tell you." Andrew nodded his head and asked, "Yeah... and what's that?" Spencer responded, "I can't do this promise ring commitment thing with you!" Andrew sighed and said, "Spencer, I know it seems like we're going fast, but this isn't like marriage. It's like me officially declaring us as girlfriend and boyfriend." Spencer took a deep breath and said, "No, it's not that we're going too fast." Andrew furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Then what is it?" Spencer stared at the floor for a moment before answering, "I cheated on you. I slept with Toby."


	13. Chapter 13

Wired

Chapter 13

* * *

"You _what_?" Andrew choked, his eyes filled with shock and anger. She whispered it quietly again, "I cheated on you, Andrew. I'm sorry." Andrew shook his head and yelled, "This isn't high school! Why would you do that to me?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders and said, "We rushed this relationship, and I shouldn't have. I was still in love with Toby when I accepted to go out with you, which was stupid of me. It was like leading you on." Margaret decided to speak, "Andrew, I know what you're dealing with, but I don't think we should be here. Alfred, let's go to the kitchen and let them talk." Alfred followed his wife to the kitchen, and Spencer turned back to Andrew. He said, "I thought we were serious about this." Spencer sighed and said, "It wouldn't have worked out. I'm in love with Toby, Andrew! I can't change that." Andrew couldn't take another moment of that rejection feeling. Andrew demanded, "Get out, Spencer." "What?" she choked. "Get out and never come back!" Andrew yelled, and both Margaret and Alfred heard him. Spencer gathered her belongings and left his house. She felt uneasy, but she knew it was the right thing to do. "Son, are you okay?" Alfred asked, hugging him. "No," Andrew answered. "It'll be okay, honey! She's just another girl," Margaret coaxed. "You don't understand, Mom! I love her! I was trying to give her everything she wanted, but then she cheated on me and left me for some poor boy that could never make her happy!" Andrew cried, throwing the promise rings on the table angrily. Margaret and Alfred didn't know what to tell him.

Their lips moved together in extreme heat. Their kisses were full of tongue and fierceness. She hadn't ever kissed somebody so roughly, but that's how she was kissing Noel Kahn. Noel pulled back for a brief moment to ask, "Do you really want to do this, Aria?" She thought about Ezra for a moment. Was she doing this to get back at him, or was she doing this because she wanted it with Noel? She did want to have sex. She felt like she would get herself back up. She had always been so obsessed with Ezra, and it was time to let go. He was screwing Jackie daily, so she had every right to screw Noel, anyways! "Of course I want this," Aria whispered, caressing Noel's face for a quick moment before leaning back in and kissing him hard. He grinned through the kisses, and started to undress Aria. Then, he threw his shirt off, revealing his buff body. Aria kissed down his neck, and across his chest, running her hands down. She touched him as much as she could. They finished undressing, and Noel grabbed a condom from his wallet. He protected himself, and then went into Aria. "Oh my god!" Aria screamed, her nails digging into Noel's back. They spent that night as close as they could to each other, feeling the intensity and heat between each other. And all night, Aria barely thought about Ezra or Jackie again.

Hanna was sitting in her room thinking about Ryan, and thinking about the baby. How could he make her choose between him and the baby? Of course she wanted to be with Ryan, but she wasn't going to kill her baby for him, even if he was the father. Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. She expected it to be Spencer, back from her dinner with the Campbells, but it wasn't. It was Caleb. "What are you doing here?" Hanna asked annoyed, wiping her tears. He sighed and answered, "I know you don't want me here, but—" Hanna cut him off and said, "I want you here." Caleb smiled and asked, "You do?" Hanna nodded and answered, "You hurt me in the past, Caleb, but this isn't about the past. We were young and stupid. Miranda was probably just some infatuation." Caleb nodded his head and said, "I know that because I never felt love with her. I loved you, Hanna. I still love you, and I always will." Hanna hugged him and said, "It's hard to talk about that. Ryan wanted me to pick between the baby and him. He wanted me to get an abortion. I picked my baby. I guess I'll be raising him or her without a father. I want to try us again, Caleb, but I can't." Caleb stared at the floor and said, "I understand." Hanna sighed and continued, "You can leave if you want to. I get that what I said is probably a deal breaker." Caleb furrowed his eyebrows and said, "It's not a deal breaker. I don't care if you want to date me. Well, of course I want you back, but just because you don't want to, doesn't mean I'm going to walk away. I still wanna be your friend, and I mean that. I'm going to support you through this baby situation. I'll always be there for you. I promise."

Emily was back in Rosewood. Her plane landed, and she made her way back to her dorm room. Aria wasn't there, so she didn't have anybody to talk to about the trip. She was planning on just getting some rest before school, but her phone randomly buzzed. She grabbed it, and saw that it was a text from Zoey. She smiled. _Hey, beautiful. What's up?_ Emily responded by typing, _Nothing much, I landed a while ago. _ In about a minute, Zoey responded, _Things were better when you were here. _Emily jokingly typed, _Is it because you like kissing me? Haha lol. _Zoey responded, _That was a perk, but no. I liked spending time with you. You're beautiful, funny, sweet... I'm going to miss you being here. _Emily swallowed hard and answered by saying, _I'll miss being there, too. _Zoey said, _You should come back soon. _Emily sighed and texted, _I want to, but things might be weird with Paige around. _Zoey responded, _You can't run away from her. _Emily said, _I can't run away from her when I'm forcefully many miles away from her. More importantly, I'm many miles away from you._ Zoey chuckled to herself and responded, _You're too kind, Fields. It'll be hard to forget about you. _Emily responded, _Then don't forget about me. I don't want to forget about you. _Zoey said, _I don't want to, but we're so far apart. _Emily said, _That doesn't mean I won't spend time with you. I'll talk to you so much that you'll get sick of me. _Zoey said, _I don't think I can get sick of somebody like you ;) _Emily smiled to herself and responded, _I'll spend all night thinking of what that could mean. It's much later here than it is in California, so good night. _Zoey smiled to herself and responded, _Sweet dreams, Fields. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Wired

Chapter 14

* * *

The girls were going back to school after break. Aria would have to deal with the heavy drama between her and Ezra while keeping her relationship with Noel steady. She wanted to forget about Ezra because he was with Jackie, but she didn't want to forget about Noel, either. Spencer wanted to get back together with Toby because she was still in love with him, but the guilt because of what she did to Andrew was killing her. She didn't know if she would be able to get over it and get back with Toby, if he even still wanted her back. And Hanna wanted to let Caleb back into her life, but she couldn't do it while she was dealing with her baby drama. She also didn't want Ryan to walk away from the baby, but she didn't know how to get him to take care of the baby. Emily wanted to move on from Paige and start something up with Zoey, but she knew the same long distance problem would occur.

"Hey, babe," Noel greeted, pecking Aria's lips. "Oh, hey!" Aria exclaimed, taking his hand. "So, are you ready for class to start up again?" Noel asked. Aria sighed and answered, "No way. I miss the break already." Noel grinned and said, "Don't we all?" The two of them walked around campus holding hands a bit, and then went to class. When Aria made it to English, there was nobody there except Ezra, which was a bit weird for her. "Good morning, Miss Montgomery," Ezra said casually, and began writing on the blackboard. "Morning, Professor Fitz," Aria said, biting her lip. Ezra laughed quietly and asked, "Don't you find this a bit weird?" Aria kept a serious face and answered, "No, I don't. It shouldn't be weird. You're my professor, and that's it." Ezra sighed and made his way over to Aria's desk. He quietly told her, "You can't keep running away from the past, Aria." She furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean? I'm not running." Ezra answered, "Yes, you are. You're running from the fact that we were together. You can't erase the past. We were together, and that's how it was! You can't change what happened." Aria shook her head and said, "But I can move forward. I don't want to think about that past anymore." Ezra looked at her sincerely and told her, "Well, I wouldn't take it back for anything. We had something amazing." Aria sighed and said, "It may have been good, but it ended for a reason." Ezra nodded and said, "Yes, it was an inappropriate relationship, but that didn't stop me from loving you. The only reason we broke up was because your parents forced it to end!" Aria ran her hand through her hair and cried, "Ezra, it doesn't matter why we broke up! All that matters is that we _did_." Ezra nodded and said, "We broke up, but... I miss you, Aria." Aria looked at him and sternly said, "You can't. We can't. This is wrong. You're my professor." Ezra cupped her cheeks. Aria continued, "Ezra! I'm with Noel, you're with Jackie!" Ezra smiled at her, leaning close, and whispered, "You can object, but that won't change the fact that you want this." Ezra was about to kiss her, but Aria pulled away. She said, "Stop it. This is wrong! You're supposed to be mature." Ezra turned away, sighed, and said, "I'm... I'm so sorry, Aria. That was totally inappropriate of me. I shouldn't have..." Aria nodded and agreed, "Yeah, you shouldn't have."

Spencer finished getting ready for her first day back. She put on her day clothes, and started to walk to the door. Then, she realized she forgot her bag, so she went back to her bed. She glanced over at the bedside table, where she saw a picture she took with Toby while they were dating. It made her think hard. She knew she wanted to be with him, but how would she get him back at that point? Hanna came out of the bathroom and asked, "Are you going to keep staring at that picture every day, or are you going to get your man back?" Spencer almost gasped. She said, "It's not that simple, Hanna." Hanna smirked and said, "But it is! You dumped Andrew's ass, you're in love with Toby. You're single and can get your boyfriend back!" Spencer stared at the floor and said, "There's a lot making this hard for me. I'd love to talk about it, but I should get going to class." Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and said, "There's time." Spencer shrugged and said, "I'm all about being extra punctual." With that, she walked out of her dorm room and started walking to class. She needed to tell Toby that she wanted him back, but it made her feel like she was just crawling back to him. She knew it would make her look like the girl who couldn't make up her mind about which boy she wanted. She sighed and continued walking to class. As she walked, a hard shoulder bumped into her. It was Andrew. "Why'd you do that?" Spencer asked, turning around. Andrew glared at her and responded, "Like you don't know." Spencer frowned and asked, "Is this because of Toby?" Andrew shook his head and answered, "No, I don't blame Toby for this. I blame you, Hastings. You hurt me, not him." Spencer sighed and said, "I know! I'm trying to own up to it. I did something wrong and bad, and I know I shouldn't have done it." Andrew rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Spencer, this isn't the fucking second grade! I'm not a teacher who's gonna reward you for owning up to your mistakes." Spencer looked up at him and said, "I wasn't expecting a reward from you, and sleeping with Toby wasn't a mistake. It was just bad timing. But it's love, and that's not a mistake to me." Andrew folded his arms and said, "Well, I still don't forgive you, whether you regret sleeping with him or not." Andrew walked away from her, and she felt a pain inside of her. She knew she messed her friendship with him up.

Hanna put on her school clothes shortly after Spencer left. She started to walk out of her dorm, and then she saw Caleb standing there. "How are you always here?" Hanna asked, shocked. Caleb grinned at her and answered, "I own a computer business like a block away from here, so I'm always around to check up on you." Hanna smiled and asked, "You got your business running?" Caleb nodded and said, "When I broke up with Miranda and left Ravenswood, I got the real picture of my life inside of my head. I would start a business doing what I know how to do best, and hopefully... well, my future had you and me in it, but not just as friends." Hanna sighed and said, "You know we can't. Not with the circumstances. I need to get Ryan on my side." Caleb asked, "You're going to try to change Ryan's mind about opting out of the baby's life?" Hanna nodded and answered, "He was probably scared when I told him that he's the father of the baby. Now that he's had time to cool off, I'm going to ask again. Maybe this time, he'll want to take care of the baby." Caleb frowned and asked, "But do you really even want him to be in your life? The future husband and father of the baby?" Hanna sighed and said, "Caleb, I don't even know what I want anymore... other than to be happy again." Caleb nodded his head and said, "Well, I'm here for you no matter what. You should get to class, and I should get to work." Hanna nodded her head and said, "Goodbye. Have a nice day." He smlied at her before they parted ways and did what they needed to do.

Emily made her way to the classroom with a weird feeling. It wasn't just because she was starting school again. She had been up texting Zoey for quite a while the previous night! She felt something with her, but she knew it was dumb. She would have the same problem as when she was dating Paige, so when she booked her ticket to visit Zoey during the next break, she would probably have her heart broken again. She suddenly got a text when she stepped into class, and it was from Zoey. She said, _Morning, Fields. You all ready? _Emily answered, _Yup. I'd love to talk, but you know... classes ;). Ttyl. _Zoey responded, _Alright. Ttyl, Fields ;). _"What are you all ecstatic about?" Aria asked, smiling. Emily sighed and said, "Nothing." Aria grinned and exclaimed, "You're blushing, Emily! Is it that new girl Zoey?" Emily's eyes widened. She asked, "How did you know about that?" Aria laughed and answered, "She kept texting while you were in the shower. Is she a California girl?" Emily nodded and said, "Yeah, she is. She's a girl I met during my trip." Aria asked, "Just a friend girl, or girlfriend girl?" Emily blushed and said, "Just a friend, Aria." Aria smirked and said, "It seems like you like her a lot." Emily frowned and said, "Look, Zoey is a really great girl, and if the situation was different, I would want to date her! She lives in California. We kissed! But, that's all that can happen because long distance is too hard!" Aria nodded and said, "So I'll assume you and Paige broke up because of long distance." Emily shrugged and said, "I don't even know why Paige broke up with me. I know long distance was hard, and I think that's why, but she was really vague. Then, I started connecting with Zoey. And man, I like her, but I can't do it! What do I do, Aria?" Aria shrugged and told her, "Emily, I'm the last person you want to ask! I'm in the middle of battling my desire for Ezra and my desire for Noel. Normally, I would tell you to ask Spencer because of her stable relationship with Toby, but she's been spiraling with Andrew and Toby drama for a bit now. And Hanna's still dealing with the baby drama with Ryan and Caleb." Emily sighed and asked, "So, everyone's in a swampy ground right now?" Aria nodded and said, "It seems that way right now."

After class, Spencer went to the Brew to get coffee. Of course, she had forgotten that her ex-boyfriend lived right upstairs. Toby was down at the Brew, grabbing coffee. "Hey," she greeted. "Spencer! Hey," he greeted eagerly. "It's really good to see you again," Spencer said, smiling. Toby nodded and said, "It is. I really missed you." Spencer smiled and said, "I missed you, too." Toby grinned and asked, "So, getting coffee, huh? I always found your addiction to coffee a little bit hot." Spencer giggled and said, "Wow, you're just like I remembered you to be. And I like it." Toby asked, "Are you still seeing that Andrew guy?" And suddenly, Spencer remembered everything. Toby had made her forget for a moment, but he brought back the horrible thoughts about what she did to Andrew. "Um... no... we broke up," Spencer answered. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Toby said, shrugging. "Toby..." she mumbled. "Spencer, I love you. You know I never stopped," Toby told her, looking at her sincerely. "I—" she began, but just frowned. Toby sighed and asked, "Why don't you come upstairs with me? It's been a while." Spencer wanted to say yes, but she shook her head. She quickly said, "It was good running into you, but... I... I gotta go. Bye!" She practically ran out of the Brew after getting her coffee. She wanted to be with Toby, but she wasn't sure she could be with him until she fixed things with Andrew.


	15. Chapter 15

Wired

Chapter 15

* * *

"Aria," Ezra said, grabbing her arm after class. "Do you need me, Professor Fitz?" Aria asked nervously, biting her lip. "Yes, I do. I just want to talk to you about what happened yesterday," Ezra responded, shutting the door once all his students left. "There's nothing to talk about," Aria mumbled. "Actually, there is. I know what I did was inappropriate, and I wanted to apologize," Ezra said, sighing. "Is that all?" Aria asked. "No. I've been lying to myself. I'm not sorry. Well, I know it was inappropriate, but I want you back, Aria," Ezra told her. "Ezra! I'm dating Noel! And what happened to Jackie?" Aria asked, sighing. "I know, I know. I like Jackie, but I love you. I still love you. I can't forget about everything we had," Ezra explained to her. Aria sighed and said, "Don't say that." Ezra half-smiled at her with that adorable smile she missed so much. She knew she was lying to herself, too. She had strong feelings for Noel, but she also had strong feelings for Ezra, and she was sure they would only get stronger if she had another relationship with him. If they got back together and tested the waters again, she was sure she could say she loved him, too. She didn't know if she loved him, since they had been apart for so long, but she knew she was capable of loving him again, because there was a time where she loved him so much, and their love was so passionate and pure. She wanted that again. She knew she could have it with Ezra, but she wasn't sure if she could ever have it with Noel. "I don't have to say anything. I'll just do it," Ezra said, and stepped close to her and kissed her right on the lips. She kissed back, but then gasped and stepped away from him again. "I have to go," Aria said, and left. Outside of the classroom was Noel. "Hey!" Noel exclaimed. "Hi..." Aria mumbled. "I just came by so I could walk you to class," Noel told her. "Oh, that's sweet of you," Aria said, smiling at him. Noel nodded his head and asked, "Are you okay, Aria?" She nodded her head and answered, "Of course. Never better."

"Ryan?" Hanna asked, tapping his shoulder after their classes were over. Ryan turned to her with a smile and said, "Hanna Marin. Hello to you." Hanna felt like everything was good between them. He was being his self again, just like he was before he knew she got pregnant. He had that sexy frat boy smile of his, it just made him look so cool to Hanna. "What's up, Marin?" Ryan asked, looking at her. "Oh, well... we haven't spoken since that conversation..." Hanna said. Ryan nodded and said, "I know, I'm sorry. I told you what I wanted." Hanna sighed and asked, "Is that really how you feel about all this?" Ryan shrugged and answered, "I guess. I think you should think about it. It's going to make our college experience harsh. I know it makes me seem like a bad guy to ask for it, but that's the best way. I want to be with you, I just don't want to be a father." Hanna frowned and said, "But I want you to be the father. Is there any way I can change your mind?" Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "Hanna, I'm not going to fuck up my college life! It is my mistake that you're pregnant, but we can deal with this mistake with an abortion." Hanna felt offended and asked, "Killing our baby is dealing with the problem?" Ryan sighed an said, "Don't get all pissed, okay? That's how I feel about this, and I told you how it's gonna be!" Hanna glared at him and said, "Then... fuck you." Ryan looked at her, shrugged, and turned away. He knew he pissed her off, but he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Knowing that he felt that way, Hanna stormed away. She knew that ever wanting to be with Ryan was stupid. He was a douche bag, and the only thing he was capable of was hurting her. And that convinced her that she was never going to find a better guy than Caleb. She wanted to be with him, and she knew that. She just needed to find a way to forgive him completely and let him back into her life. But, she wanted to clear her head after talking to Ryan, so she went to the near by café. When she was walking outside of the café after she ate there, she noticed a store called _Rivers' Tech_. It was a rather small store, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was the store Caleb was talking about. It met all of the known criteria. 1) It was a tech store. 2) It was about the distance from Hollis that Caleb said it was. Could this all just be a coincidence? She walked inside, and she saw Caleb behind the desk. Grinning, she walked and stepped in the line. There were a few people in his store. Once Caleb finished with the customer he was working with, Hanna stepped up to him. "Miss Marin! Are you looking for me to chat, or are you my next client?" Caleb asked, grinning at her. "Just looking for a chat," Hanna answered. "Well, I've got customers, but I can talk for a few. What's up?" Caleb asked. "What do you do here? I mean, what do you sell?" Hanna asked. Caleb smiled and answered, "I legitimately, unlike my high school days, sell tech help. I fix broken technology, and I also buy spare electronic parts so I can rebuild devices to sell here. It's a great business. I can do what I'm good at." Hanna smiled and said, "That's awesome. And I'm glad to know it's not a shady world anymore." Caleb bit his lip and said, "Well, I've grown up and become a more mature man." Hanna nervously looked at him. "Is something wrong, Hanna?" Caleb asked. She bit her lip before saying, "I've been thinking about us a lot, Caleb. I was thinking that we should give it a try again. Do you want to have dinner tonight?" Caleb looked at her with happiness in his eyes. "Of course! I'll call you when I finish work, and then we can go out for dinner," Caleb said, smiling at her. "Awesome! I'll see you then!" Hanna exclaimed. "Wait, Hanna. What changed your mind?" Caleb asked. "I've been battling how I feel about you for a while, and I decided to go for it and give us a shot again," Hanna explained. "Well, I'm glad you did," Caleb said, smiling.

Emily headed to her dorm room after class, and she started to do her studying for an upcoming exam. There was a knock on the door, and she expected Aria to be there, but it wasn't. Her eyes widened when she saw Zoey standing there. "Hey there!" Zoey exclaimed. "What are you doing here, Zoey?" Emily asked, gasping. "It's break for me now, so I couldn't help but come here to see you," she answered. "This is... amazing!" Emily exclaimed and hugged her. Zoey smiled and said, "I couldn't stand not being able to see you again, Emily. You're all I've been able to think about. Truth is, that kiss felt so right to me. Paige will kill me for this, but I want yo—" Emily shut her up by kissing her again. She whispered, "Forget about Paige." Zoey wrapped her arms around Emily and said, "I know long distance is a hard thing to deal with, and that's probably why your relationship with Paige ended, but—" Emily cut her off and said, "No Zoey, Paige and I broke up because things just weren't working. She didn't want to be with me anymore, and now that I've met you, I feel the same way about her because I want to be with you instead." Zoey grinned and kissed Emily passionately. "I'm going to be here for two weeks!" Zoey exclaimed. "That's amazing. I do have to study for my exams and stuff, but I'll make sure to make time for you," Emily told her. "I am not going to be a burden, I swear. I will help you study," Zoey told her. "But right now, I was thinking we could do something else besides studying..." Emily suggested and bit her lip. Zoey chuckled and kissed her again. Her hands ran down Emily's body. Emily reached over to pull Zoey's shirt off. She locked the door behind them, and they made their way to Emily's bed. "When's your roommate coming back?" Zoey asked in a hushed whisper. "We have nothing to worry about. She's on a date with her boyfriend, and she's spending the night with him, too," Emily explained, and started kissing down Zoey's neck. Zoey smiled and they both undressed quickly before passionately kissing in bed. Emily pushed two fingers inside of her, and Zoey couldn't stop moaning. Emily just felt so good. "Em, em... Do you really want to do this?" Zoey asked, stopping her from fingering. Emily nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, Zoey." Then they proceeded to have sex.

Spencer made her way back to the dorm. She had a quiet night of homework ahead of her since Hanna was out with Caleb. She unlocked her dorm room door, but she knew she wasn't alone as soon as she opened it. Inside of her dorm room was Toby, and a whole dinner date set up. "Good evening, Miss Hastings," he whispered, letting her inside. There were candles and it was just all so lovely that she couldn't handle it. Spencer's eyes widened and she said, "Toby? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be doing this." Toby smiled and said, "I know that you've been trying to get me off your back, but you're not getting rid of me that easily, Spencer. I'm in love with you, and I'm never gonna stop chasing you." Spencer glanced at him one more time before saying, "I can't stop trying to resist you. Shut up and kiss me already." Toby grinned at her and suggestively kissed her. His hands ran down her bottom, and he started running kisses down her neck. "We have dinner," he mumbled. "Dinner can wait until... tomorrow," she joked, and pulled his shirt off. He pulled Spencer's top off, and slid her skinny jeans down so she was left in her lingerie. Spencer fumbled with Toby's button, and she found a way to get his pants off. They found their way back to the bed, and then Toby finally unhooked her bra and got her panties off. He played with her nipples, and sucked on them, causing Spencer to frequently moan. Through her constant moaning, she found a way to pull his boxers off. "I was hoping this would happen," he whispered, chuckling and grabbing a condom. He and Spencer spent a passionate moment together. After they finished, they were both left breathless. "That was... really amazing," Spencer told him, cuddling his naked body. Toby smiled at her and said, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? You should thank Hanna. She helped me plan all of this, and gave me access to your room." Spencer smiled and said, "I do owe her a thanks, then. I hope she has fun on her date with Caleb. With the pregnancy and everything, she deserves a little bit of happiness." Toby nodded and said, "She told me that Ryan hurt her badly." Spencer told him, "I know, and Caleb is a good guy, but I'm afraid he'll hurt her, too. He hurt her once, what if he does it again?" Toby shrugged and said, "We'll just have to see. Right now, I'm only focused on one person... and that's you." He kissed her lips gently. "Spencer? Spencer, you in there?" a male voice asked. Spencer glance at Toby and said, "Crap." Toby shrugged and said, "Tell them you need a minute." But before she had the chance to tell him, he opened the door... and it was Andrew. "We forgot to lock the door," Toby whispered, and she glared at him. "Holy fuck!" Andrew yelled. "Andrew..." Spencer mumbled. "No way in hell! You're fucking him again already?" Andrew asked. "I'm sorry!" Spencer cried. "No, you're not. You did it while we were together, and you did it again," Andrew answered. "We're not together anymore!" Spencer cried. "That doesn't justify this. I was going to tell you that I still want to be with you! I thought I could accept the fact that you're still into Toby, and let you have time to get over it," Andrew told her. "Andrew! I can't just shut my feelings for him down!" Spencer yelled. "Look man, stop giving her crap," Toby snapped. "Shut the fuck up, Cavanaugh! You're the reason for this mess," Andrew angrily said. "Hey! She was my girlfriend first!" Toby yelled. "Please! Can we not do this?" Spencer asked. "We have to do this sooner or later, Spencer. I'm done being confused and playing games," Andrew told her. "She loves me, Andrew," Toby declared. "But she has feelings for me!" Andrew yelled. "Stop! Both of you should go. Can we talk about this when I'm dressed?" Spencer asked. Andrew nodded and said, "Fine. Meet me at my dorm tonight. We're going to sort this out."


	16. Chapter 16

Wired

chapter 16

"So, you ready to study?" Noel asked, kissing Aria's lips quickly. "Yeah, let me just get my books from my bag," Aria told him with a smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out her English book. However, she noticed something sticking out of it. It was a note... from Ezra. _I'm not sorry for kissing you. I still love you, Aria. I know you have feelings for me, too. Why else would you have kissed me back? But I'm going to let you make a choice. You have to pick between Noel and me. You have 24 hours to make your decision. -Ezra_. Noel glanced over and saw her distracted. "Is everything okay, babe?" Noel asked. She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, it's just a note from Emily. She told me she's busy tonight, so I shouldn't come back." Noel laughed and asked, "Oh, is she having some hot lesbian sex tonight?" Aria rolled her eyes and said, "Hilarious, Noel." Noel chuckled and said, "Well, it's a good thing you're staying here tonight, or you'd be intruding on her sex life." Aria chuckled and kissed him. "How about we enhance ours?" Noel asked, tugging at her shirt. Aria felt guilty about Ezra. She couldn't have sex with Noel when she was battling her feelings for Ezra and him! "Not now, Noel. We were going to study," Aria reminded him. Noel nodded and kissed her. "Oh right. We can have fun later," Noel said, and opened his own book.

"Shouldn't you be going to meet Andrew for his stupid talk with you?" Toby asked, cupping her cheeks. She smiled and said, "We have some time." She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips gently. "Spencer, you shouldn't. You have to make an official decision before we do this again, because I won't stand for the whole cheating thing that I put you through last time," Toby explained to her. "It's not cheating because I'm not dating Andrew this time," Spencer reminded him. "I know, but it still feels wrong. You have feelings for him, and we can't be together until you sort things out with him... or me, if you pick him," Toby told her. Spencer laughed and asked, "You think I'm going to pick Andrew?" Toby shrugged and said, "I don't know. Things have been confusing between us lately, so I don't really know what to expect from us." Spencer kissed him passionately before saying, "The feelings I have for Andrew are so small that they're practically nonexistent. There's no decision that needs to be made because I'm in love with you, and you're the one I want to be with." Toby gazed into her eyes and said, "I love you, too, Spencer." Spencer cuddled up to him and said, "I'm going to go end things completely with him when I go to talk to him tonight." Toby grinned and asked, "Things can finally be normal with us again?" Spencer nodded and pecked his lips. "Good, because I've been missing being steady. We've been so on and off lately. I just want my girlfriend back," Toby said, squeezing her hand. He leaned in to kiss her, and started to crawl on top of her again. "Toby, Toby, no," she stopped him, giggling. "Hmm, what happened to having time?" Toby asked, chuckling as he kissed her neck. "Well, as much as I love this, Hanna is going to be back from her date with Caleb soon, and we don't need another situation where someone walks in," Spencer told him. "I know! I can't believe we forgot to lock the door," Toby said, laughing hard. "Okay, just put your pants on, Tobes," Spencer said, and kissed his cheek. "Will there be time for kissing after we get dressed?" Toby asked hopefully. Spencer laughed and answered, "If we're fast enough to get done before Hanna gets back, then yes, yes there will be." Toby grinned and said, "Well, then I'm rushing!"

Hanna's date with Caleb went well. They had so much fun, and connected again like nothing ever changed. "I had fun," Hanna said, smiling at Caleb. "So did I," he said. "I should get back to my dorm," Hanna told him. "Hanna, we had a good date. So where does that leave us?" Caleb asked. "What do you mean?" Hanna asked. "You know exactly what I mean," Caleb said, folding his arms. "Well, of course I still have feelings for you, Caleb! But you hurt me once. I don't want to be hurt again, especially while I have to deal with taking care of my baby without Ryan's help," Hanna explained. "Ryan is an idiot for leaving you with the baby, and I am an idiot for ever leaving you for Ravenswood. Miranda wasn't worth it. I would never hurt you again," Caleb quietly said, stepping closer to her. "I want to be with you, but I don't know!" Hanna cried. Caleb leaned closer to her and kissed her. He pulled back and said, "Everything about being with you feels right to me. Don't you feel that, too?" Hanna nodded and said, "Everything does feel right." Caleb smiled and said, "Then I think we should be together again. I'm not going to hurt you. I was stupid." Hanna bit her lip and said, "Caleb..." Caleb shook his head and said, "What we had before was a great thing, but it was just a silly high school relationship! This time, I want to do it for real. I want to make sure we do it right this time. I want to be there in every way possible for you. You don't have a daddy for that baby, and you need one. I can be that daddy." Hanna smiled and asked, "You'd want to be my baby's father?" Caleb smiled back, nodded, and told her, "Of course. I'm that serious about it. This time, I want a serious relationship. I'm committed, and no Ravenswood crap is gonna take me away. If you let me have one more chance, I can be everything you want me to be. Especially your baby's father. He can become our baby instead." Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. It made her so sure about being with Caleb again. She knew, at that moment, that he was forever. She leaned in and kissed Caleb again. "I want to do this thing for real, too," Hanna told him. "Then, let's do it," Caleb said, smiling. "Good night, Hanna," he mumbled and kissed her head. Hanna couldn't stop smiling as she walked back into her dorm room.

When she walked in, she saw Spencer and Toby in the middle of a kiss. Hanna grinned brightly and asked, "So, is everything all patched up? Are you two crazy kids back together?" Spencer nodded and answered, "I guess so. We're still working everything out, but... we're pretty much there. There's one last thing I have to take care of with Andrew, so I should get going." Toby said, "I'll walk with you until I get to my car." Spencer nodded and they got up and started walking to the door. "How was the date?" Hanna asked. "It was perfect. Thank you for everything, Hanna. I finally have my feelings figured out," Spencer told her, and gave her a hug. "Well, you go fix those things with Andrew and be with your real man!" Hanna exclaimed, smiling at her. "Han, you think I'm going to go without asking you about your date? I'm returning the favor. How were things with Caleb?" Spencer asked, laughing. "I thought you would never ask, and they were amazing. I don't know if we're back together yet, but we're fixing everything. I want to be with him, he wants to be with me, and we want to try this again. A more adult relationship now that I'm in college. He's got his life figured out, and he wants to take care of the baby with me and be the father than Ryan backed out of being," Hanna explained. Spencer smiled and exclaimed, "I know he hurt you with the whole Ravenswood thing, but I'm so glad he's changed! And he's helping you take care of the baby? He's become a much better man." Hanna nodded and said, "I know. I don't feel alone in this parenting thing anymore now that I have him." Spencer nodded her head and said, "You've always had us, too, Hanna. We would have gladly helped, and we still will." Hanna smiled at her and said, "Of course, but I want my little baby to have a father. He or she would love to have friends around, but I want my child to grow up with a man who they can call daddy." Spencer smiled back and said, "Well, I'm glad you found your peace. Toby, let's get going." Spencer and Toby walked out of the dorm room.

Emily and Zoey were in bed together after their sex. Both of them felt such a rush when they were together. They put their clothes back on. "Where will you be staying during your break?" Emily asked. "I booked a hotel not far from here," Zoey told her. "So you don't wanna stay over here with me?" Emily asked, biting her lip. "Trust me, Emily, I would love to chill here with you, but I don't want to invade on Aria's space," Zoey explained. "Aria? She won't mind! I told you she's with her boyfriend Noel tonight," Emily reminded. "I can stay tonight, but all the other days, I can't disturb Aria. Plus, I didn't book my hotel for nothing," Zoey said. "I know, but I just like having you here," Emily said, leaning over to kiss Zoey's lips. As they were kissing, Emily's phone rang. The tan girl reached over to answer her phone. "Zoey... it's Paige," Emily announced. "Oh shit..." Zoey mumbled. Zoey continued and said, "She would be mad that I'm here. She was mad that I kissed you when you were leaving, too!" Emily calmed her down and said, "It will be fine. I can handle Paige." Zoey suggested, "Maybe you should ignore it or not tell her about us." Emily shook her head and said, "I'm answering it, and I'm also telling her about our new relationship. We have nothing to hide, and I want all honesty. Paige and I are broken up." So Zoey nodded her head, and Emily accepted the call. _"Emily... you answered me. I've been calling you a lot lately," Paige said. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've been busy lately," Emily told her. "I noticed that Zoey coincidentally went to the location of Hollis over break," Paige said. "Yeah, no coincidence," Emily said. "Look, I'm not okay with you dating her. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I still love you. I wanna make us work out," Paige explained. "I'm sorry that you had to break up with me and see me with another girl to realize that, so... I'm done, Paige. We're over, and I want to be with Zoey now. We're trying things out," Emily told her. "You're dating Zoey?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I'm dating Zoey. She wants to make long distance work, and she makes me happy," Emily explained. "Give me another shot, Em. I can handle anything you throw at me," Paige pleaded. "I'm sorry, Paige, it's done," Emily said sadly. "Have you hung up yet?" Zoey asked. "Emily? Are you with Zoey?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I'm with Zoey, and I have nothing to hide about it. If you want to say something to her, say it now," Emily said. "I have nothing to say... Good luck with her, Emily," Paige said and ended the call._ Emily smiled at Zoey and said, "I set her straight about us. I made it clear that you're not going anywhere." Zoey giggled and joked, "Well, I am going back home in two weeks." Emily shrugged and said, "Well, you're not going out of my life, so that's that." She leaned forward to kiss Zoey's lips, and then they hugged. "So, we still have the rest of the night together," Zoey said. Emily nodded and said, "There's a lot we can do." "But I have one thing specifically in mind," Zoey flirted and kissed Emily passionately again.

"Spencer, hey! You finally made it," Andrew said, smiling at her. "Hi, Andrew," she quietly greeted. "So, Toby's gone?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, I walked him to his car," Spencer told him. "Great, so now we can talk alone," Andrew said. He stepped forward and kissed her lips hard. She pushed him off and said, "That's not talking..." Andrew smiled and said, "Talking is overrated. I just really need you." Spencer shook her head and said, "I thought we were going to talk about this relationship problem properly." Andrew nodded and said, "Fair enough. Well, I want you to hear me out. All I need to say is... I love you and I want to make this work." "You love me?" Spencer asked, choking. "Of course I love you! I always have. Why else would I have given you the promise ring?" Andrew said like it was obvious. "Andrew..." Spencer mumbled. "You are everything to me, and I want to be with you. I know you have feelings for Toby, but I can give you everything you want," Andrew explained, kissing her hand sweetly. "That's really sweet, but—" Spencer began. "I know, I know, you need time. Please, take it. I just want you to pick me, and if you think about it, you'll see that I'm the better offer," Andrew said. "But, I—" Spencer began. Andrew cut her off and said, "Seeing you with Toby kills me. I love you so much, Spencer. Please don't be with him. Please." Spencer didn't want to hurt him. Her friendship with Andrew would be over if she dated Toby again. "What if I pick neither of you?" Spencer asked. "Well, then, I would work on winning you... but at least you didn't pick Toby," Andrew said. "I would rather be friends with both of you than break somebody's heart to be with someone else," Spencer said, even though it broke her own heart not to be with Toby. She knew that she still couldn't be with Toby until she fixed her friendship with Andrew. "I'm just gonna take time to work out my life before dating again," Spencer said. "Better than nothing," Andrew said. He was proud that he got Spencer not to choose Toby at the least.


End file.
